Caroline
by bellaboot
Summary: Post New Moon, Pre Eclipse- A vampire arrives in Forks with amazing mental powers. She's won over the Cullens but not Bella. Is she really what she seems to be? Or something more? And what happens when Edward gets too close to her? AU Normal Parings OC
1. You must be Bella

Hey Guys!! New Story! I'm really nervous about this one so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

BPOV  
I woke up in his arms. His butterscotch eyes gazing at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Good morning." he whispered and kissed my forehead. I sighed, totally content.  
My alarm clock beeped loudly and it made me jump, like it usually does. Edward chuckled and stroked my hair.

"I'll be back soon to pick you up for school." he said. He pecked my lips and launched himself out my window. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up but at the same time I knew if I did I'd get to see Edward.

I rolled out of bed, got dressed, and brushed my hair until it was smooth. I went down stairs and Charlie was in the kitchen. "Morning, Dad." was all I could muster up for now.  
I still felt a bit of resentment toward my father for grounding me for so long. But, I did deserve it. I'd be pretty mad to if my daughter up and disappeared for three days with no explanation and welcomed the guy that broke her heart back with happy open arms. Edward and the Cullens have been back for exactly two weeks. Two weeks since my little trip to Volterra, Italy. Two weeks since I'd crushed my best friend (and werewolf) Jacob. I put a pop tart in the toaster and said goodbye to Charlie as he stomped out into the rainy town of Forks, Washington. I heard Edward's Volvo pulling up into the driveway just as I was about to finish my poptart. He appeared in the doorway making me jump.

"Sorry." he said, with a cocky grin on his face. "Do vampires not knock." I said sarcastically, putting The price if poptart in my mouth. I stood up, grabbed my bag and Edward led me to his car.

The day was normal. I went to all my classes with Edward, except Calculus. Lunch came around and I sat with Edward, Alice, Angela, and Ben. Sometimes Mike sat with us but today he sat with Jessica and Lauren. Edward was holding my hand and playing with my hair with his free hand. Alice was in her world, looking bored, probably waiting for a vision. Angela and I were laughing at something that Ben had just said.  
Suddenly Alice had a sharp intake of breath. We looked over at her. Her eyes were glazed over and looking distance. I felt Edward stiffen next to me. She snapped out of it almost immediately. I quickly looked at Edward, worried of what she had just seen. He simply smiled at me. Alice stood up and said, "I'll be right back." And glided out of the lunchroom.

"I guess her lunch didn't agree with her." Edward joked. Angela and Ben faked laughter.

After lunch, Edward and I walked to our next class together but just as we were about to walk in, he stopped me right outside the door and waited till everyone was in the class and we were alone.

"Alice and I are skipping out the rest of the day." He said.

"Is this about her vision? Please Edward, tell me." I begged. He put a cool finger on my lips. "Relax, love. It's nothing to worry about. I'll see you when you get home."

"But-" I was just about to protest when he pressed his lips against mine for the briefest moment. "I will see you later." He said. He opened the door to our English class and watched me walk in then disappeared.

I was a nervous wreck all day. I didn't like not knowing what was going on and it scared me. I ran out to my old Chevy truck as fast as I could, watching my footing so I wouldn't fall. I drove home and let my self in. I'm not sure how long I stood in the kitchen, waiting foe Edward to appear out of no where like he did. But he didn't.

I went out to my truck and drove to the Cullens house. I drove the winding road up to their drive way. I let myself in though the front door, knowing they wouldn't care. I walk into the living room where all the cullens were, Edward's head snapped up. There was another person in the room. She turned around and her coal black eyes burned into mine.

"Hi. I'm Caroline. You must be Bella."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! More reviews=faster chapters


	2. Caroline's 'story'

Hey guys! I didnt really get that many reviews on the last chapter, and that made me sad. I'm hoping now tha I have a new chapter up i get more readers! The next chapter will be up by the end of the day.

Discalimer:

Edward- Dude! For the last time, YOU DO NOT OWN ME! The amazing Stephine Meyer does!

Me- :(

Caroline-You own me!!!! :D

Me- alright then. That means Caroline gets a Cookie!

Caroline-YAY!

Edward- Do i get a cookie?

Me- No. Because apperently i dont 'own you' so....

Edward- :(

* * *

BPOV  
Caroline was beautiful. She had brown hair that was my exact color, except it was shinier, and was perfectly curled. She was thin and a few inches taller than me. She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a red jacket, and flats.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that she was trying to get my attention. "You are Bella, right?" she asked. A cold hand grasped mine. Edward was standing beside me, looking at Caroline, an angelic smile on his face.

"Yes. This is my Bella." Edward introduced me. Caroline held out her hand, I took it and she smiled sweetly. "Its nice to meet you." she said.

"You too," I finally managed to say something. Carlisle stepped forward behind Caroline, and said, "As we told you before Caroline, this is Edward's mate." She giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just strange for me to see a human mate." I blushed and looked down. Edward took his hand away from mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't be embarrassed." he whispered, low enough for only me to hear.

"I am curious though, how you make it work. How long have you two been together?" she said. I looked up into her eyes and didn't like what I saw. She was staring at Edward with a strange look on her face, like she was concentrating on him. "We've been together about a year. Despite a separation we had for a few months." Edward said, the pain in his voice obvious. Caroline looked over at me and stared, I stared back. She looked confused.  
"Frustrating. Isn't it?" Edward said, smiling. I looked up at him confused. He looked down at me and said, "Caroline can read minds like me. She obviously can't read your mind like me."

"Well Caroline was in the middle of telling us what happened to her." Esme had appeared. "Please continue." Edward led me over to a love seat and we sat down. Caroline sat down next to Rosalie and Emmett on the big couch and Alice and Jasper on another love seat, while Esme and Carlisle stood in the doorway.

"I use to live in South California. I was walking home, and it was dark. I don't really remember much. I think I got mugged and then... I'm not sure. I remember burning. Then I woke up like this." she looked down. "I didn't know what to do or what I was until, involuntarily, I attacked and killed a human girl I saw. It scared me at first, I didn't know what to do but when I bit her it stopped the burning in my throat. I also started to hear voices. That's when  
I realized I could read minds. After that, I wandered all over California for months, killing every time I was thirsty. I decided to leave California and I made my way up north. In Seattle I heard the thoughts of another vampire. I followed her around a few days, listening to her head. She thought of your family and I picked out the thoughts of this family only feeding off animals and keeping humans away."

"Victoria." I said my voice trembled. Edward put his arm around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes. That was the vampire's name. She's after you Bella. I'm sure you know that, though." she said, with a rude tone to her voice. "I ran up here to find your family, in hopes to be converted into something better." she smiled.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "We'll help you every step on the way."

"Thank you! Your so kind!" Caroline said. She looked over at Edward and her eyes tightened. Edward's eyes drifted off and he stared into space. He blinked, then looked back down at me.

"It's getting late. Charlie will be mad if your not home when he gets home." Edward said.

"Alright." I said getting up. Edward and I head toward the door, but not before getting a hug from Alice and Esme. "I'll see you later Bella." Caroline called as I walked out the door.

"I don't know." I said as Edward drove my truck back toward Forks.

"You don't know what?"

"About Caroline. She gives me a weird vibe."

"Bella, she a vampire. Of course she's going to give you a weird vibe."

"You know what I mean!" I groaned.

"Are you just worried because she fed off humans? Don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you. You know that."

"I know." it was silent for the rest of the ride. He pulled up into my driveway and I was relived not to see the cruiser. Edward whipped around my truck and helped me out. He walked me to my door and I turned to him. "Will you stay?" I asked.

"They need me.," he said. "But, I'll be back before you fall asleep. Promise."

"Promise?" I said, sounding like a small child.

"Promise." he said, tracing a cross on his chest with his finger. I smiled and he pressed his lips aganist mine just long enough to make me dizzy and gasp for breath.

I walked in and headed for the kitchen and started making dinner for Charlie. I was in the middle of putting the casserole in the oven when Charlie got in.

"Hey Bells." he said walking in the kitchen. "Edward not here?"

"No."

"Oh."

We ate in silence. After I was done with the dishes I went upstairs, checked my email, and started my homework. After that it was late enough to go to bed. I took a hot shower, dried my hair and crawled into bed. I waited for Edward for maybe three hours. My eyelids started to droop. I wanted to stay up. I forced myself to stay awake, but I did eventually lose that battle and fell asleep around one a.m. I hoped that Edward would be here when I woke up.

* * *

For my miny chapter playlist i'm just going to name off some song from the new freaking awesome Paramore cd!!!!

Brick by Boring Brick, The Only Exception, Misguided Ghost, Playing God.

Please, Please Review!!!

\/

\/


	3. Caroline's first day

**New Chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Edward- Can I have a cookie now?**

**Me-Do I own you?**

**Edward-No. SM does.**

**Me- Then no cookie for you!**

**Edward- :,,,,,(**

* * *

BPOV

I felt like crap when I woke up. I hadn't went to sleep until late, didn't sleep well in the short time I did sleep, and on top of that Edward never came. My first thought was that something had happened to him. But relieve hit when I saw him in the school parking lot. I parked my truck, and walked over to him. That's when I saw something horrible. Caroline.

When Edward saw me he walked directly over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek. We began to walk over to where Alice and Caroline were standing. "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. Caroline needed to hunt and Carlisle thought it would be best for us all to go for moral support. I broke my promise and-" I cut him off. "We'll talk about that later. I want to know why she is here," I said looking at Caroline.

"Bella," he sighed. "Caroline is going to be joining us at school for a few weeks. It's going to be a while for her to make the transition to animal blood." I grimaced. He stopped and turned to look at me. He ran his finger along my jaw. "Bella, be nice." he breathed, giving me goose bumps. I plastered on a smile. "See now. Is that hard?" he asked.

"You can't make me like it." I growled. He smiled and kissed me.

We made our way over to Alice and Caroline. They were talking excitedly about clothes and planning some shopping trip. The one thing that could come out of Caroline being here, she could go with Alice shopping, and Alice could leave me alone. "Hey Bella!" Caroline and Alice and Alice said at the same time, and then giggled. I repressed the urge I had to roll my eyes. "I'm so excited!" Caroline gushed, "I haven't back at school in like what? Four or five years?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay around all these humans?" I asked. She glared at me. "I'm sure that-" she started to say but Edward interrupted her. "You know Bella has a point. You only hunted animals once and your control could not be good as could as we think." He said. Caroline lifted her glare from me to Edward and her eyes tightened. "But, you know, we'll never know until we test her limits, right?" Edward said quickly. I looked up at him, and he just looked down and smiled. "Come on we'll be late." Alice said.

Caroline was posing as a foster child the Cullens had temporarily taken in. They were telling everyone that she was only staying for a few weeks. A truth I clung to, because as soon as she was gone everything would be back to normal. Caroline had first period with Edward and me. That was really annoying. They sat in class the whole time, having some kind silent conversation in their head. I'll admit it, I was jealous. I mean, she had this amazing connection with Edward, and we would never have anything like that. She had second period with Alice, my third period Calculus with me, which she insisted that she sit next to me. After that we had lunch.

Lunch was normal. Angela, Ben, and Mike sat with us. Mike sat with us because there was a new novelty at our table. The three of them asked her question after question, and she answered all of them. She also flirted viscously with Mike, and he loved that. I found it funny. Maybe he would leave me alone for now. After lunch Edward and I had biology, and she wasn't in that class. I was happy for that cause now I could some alone time with him. I tried to talk to him about last night and Caroline but Mr. Banner kept shushing us. I eventually gave up and wrote him a note instead.

**What happened to you last night? **I wrote

_I'm so sorry Bella. Caroline needed all of us for hunting and went longer than expected. I'm sorry; I broke my promise to you._

**It's okay. What were you and her 'talking' about in first period?**

_Nothing of the importance, really. She was asking questions about the family, how we all became as we are. She also wanted to know about the Volturi. She said that she had heard things, but wasn't sure of what or who they were._

**Oh. What did she think of the Volturi?**

_She's seems scared of them, like any vampire that values their own life should._

**Oh.**

_Are you upset with me?_

**No.**

_How about I make it up to you? I'll come over right after school; we'll spend all afternoon together._

**Sure!!**

Everything was okay for the rest of the day. Caroline had the class after Biology with Edward, and me and the last class of the day Edward and I had together. In my last class Angela came over and asked me if I wanted to go down to Port Angeles. I turned down because I was hanging out with Edward.

When school was over, Edward and I walked out to the parking lot, hand in hand. Caroline and Alice were talking excitedly again. "Bella!" Alice chirped, "Were going to Olympia tonight! Wana come?" Caroline looked at Alice and her eyes tightened. "Oh come on. Bella doesn't want to come, you know that. She's no fun." Caroline said. "What about you Edward?" she looked over at him.

I expected Edward to say no. "Sure. Sounds fun." He said.

"Edward!" I screeched. "I thought you said you would come over."

"But Caroline-" he started.

"Fine. You want to hang out with your new best friend. That's cool." I said, tears stinging my eyes, rejection washing through me. "If you need me I'll be with Angela, in Port Angeles." I yelled storming off toward Angela. "Bella!" Edward called after me. "Oh come on Eddie. She's just being a stick in the mud." I heard Caroline say.

"Ang!" I called approaching her.

"Hey, Bells." She had been talking to Ben.

"Is the offer still up for tonight up? Me and Edward got in a fight and I need some girl time."

"Sure. What time do you wana go?"

"As soon as your ready!"

"Okay. I'll pick you up in a while."

"Okay. See you then." I said. I ran back to my truck and climbed into the cab. I looked in my rearview mirror, check for Edward but they weren't there. They had already left. I cried driving myself home.

* * *

Please , please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Nightmare

This chapter was fun to write so i hope you enjoy it.

Chapters might either speed up or slow down these next 4 days because im off of school for break so i'll have time but i also have alot of crap going on right now that is effecting my emotions and time management and blah blah blah. I'm sure you understand. I'm going to post one other chapter for sure on my other stories but after that im not sure when more will come.

Disclaimer-

Me- Caroline, your annoying.

Caroline- But you own me.

Me- doesn't mean your not annoying. What about you Jasper?

Jasper(being creeped out by Kaylee(my best friend))- Um..no.

Kaylee(Tackles jasper)-Do i own you?

Jasper- No!

Kaylee- awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

BPOV

"What about this one?" Angela asked, holding up a lavender blouse. "That's cute. And that color would look great on you." I said. I hadn't really been paying attention; just commenting on whatever Angela showed me and shifting through racks of clothes. I wasn't even sure what store we were in.

"I'll try it on," she said. "So, what's happening in your world?"

"Oh…geez. I'm sorry; I guess I'm just out of it." I said.

"It's okay. Do you wana talk about your fight with Edward?" she asked.

"Not really. He just ticked me off." I said, shifting through another rack. "I really don't like Caroline and Edward, he's just… Ugh! I don't even know how to explain it!" Things were a lot more complicated than they seem. With them being vampires and all… "He's just acting different."

"Like different since he came back two weeks ago?" she asked cautiously, knowing I was sensitive about that subject. "No. Everything was fine up until Caroline showed up." We started walking over to the dressing rooms. Angela walked into the dressing room and began talking from behind the door.

"So, what are people saying behind my back about my mysterious disappearance?" I asked. She was silent behind the door. "Oh come on! This is _Forks!_ Everyone already knows about how I left without telling Charlie, then I come back and so does Edward. I want to know what people are assuming."

"Well, what _I've _heard the most is that you went crazy drove to L.A and begged Edward to take you back. " She said. Angela came out of the dressing room and showed off the lavender top. "That looks great." I said. "Thanks." She walked back into the dressing room and kept talking. "Lauren tried to start a rumor that you had decided to off yourself and went down to L.A to tell Edward goodbye. But he stopped you and took you back out of pity. But Jessica and I convinced her not to." That was almost close…erm, maybe not.

"So that's all?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear more. "Pretty much. So…what did happen?" she asked. I knew that Angela, along with the rest of Forks, was dieing to know what had really happened. I also knew that if I didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't pry. I thoughtfully quiet for a moment, deciding if I would tell her the lie I had told Charlie, or change the subject. I smiled and said, "Go on and buy the top. Ben will love it on you. Then we'll go get something to eat."

Angela paid for the top and we left the store. We drove down a few blocks in her car and decided to eat at a little Chinese restaurant. We talked most of the time during our shopping trip. Angela bought a pair of jeans and a sweater. I bought a new book, and a CD I had been interested in for a while now. It was only when we were halfway back to Forks when something hit. "Shoot! Aw crap!" I moaned.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Charlie! I'm suppose to be grounded! He's gunna blow a gasket!"

"Aw man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you!"

"It's fine. I'll just have to diffuse the bomb when I get home." I sighed.

Angela dropped me off at home and drove away. I stood on the front porch deciding if I should go in or not. I did and even tried to sneak past Charlie. It was late and I figured that he was asleep on the couch. But the second I opened the door Charlie called my name form the kitchen. I sulked in and saw him. He wasn't happy. "Hey dad. You hungry? I could make something." I said cheerfully.

"I already ate." He said, gesturing toward the plates in the sink. I walked over to them and began to wash them nervously. Waiting for the bomb to go off. "Where were you Bella?"

"Port Angeles, with Angela." I said.

He let out an angry huff of breath. "Bella. Your eighteen and I know that you have freedom, but that doesn't mean that you can go off without telling me. Especially when you're grounded! You didn't even leave a note. You could have run off to where ever you were two weeks ago. For all I know Edward could have…" he didn't finish.

"Edward could have what dad? Kidnapped me? Left me out in the woods again? You don't know any thing! I want with Angela because I got into a fight with Edward. There, happy? Edward is not all perfect smiles all the time." I said loudly.

"Bella, please. I just worry about you. I don't trust Edward, and you know that. I just don't understand why you would just let him back into your life after everything he put you through. And what about Jake? You just gunna forget him now that Edward is back?" he said.

"Dad, of course not! You don't know how bad I want to talk to him, but he won't even answer my phone calls. And your right, you don't understand." I said.

"Then help me understand Bells." I stared at him for a second. "I'm going to bed." I said finally. I went up stairs, took a shower, and dried my hair. I walked into me pitch-black room, expecting Edward to be there. But then I remembered the fight I had and realize that he probably doesn't want to talk to me. I turned on the small lamp on my nightstand and lay down on my bed. I put in my new CD with my earphones, and started to read my new book. I couldn't focus on it, my mind kept drifting to Edward and I wondered what he was doing. Probably having fun with Caroline in Olympia. I gave up on the book and turned up my music in my earphones loud, to the point it hurt my ears. I eventually fell asleep.

I dreamt that I was in the meadow and I was looking for Edward. I think I was supposed to be meeting him here. Suddenly emerged from the trees and smiled at me. I had never seen him smile at me like this. He smiled like he felt sorry for me, a pity smile. "Hello Bella." He said. "We should talk." Suddenly someone else emerged for the trees. Caroline. "I wanna tell her, Eddie," she said excitedly. She looked at me. "Bella. I'm sorry but Edward and I are going away." She said. I blinked at her speechless. "To be alone…together…. Can your human brain understand that?" she said slowly. I looked to Edward, but he was gazing down at Caroline. The way he used to gaze at me. I began to cry.

"Oh Bella. Don't cry." Edward said softly. Caroline looked up at Edward, "Can I eat her?" she asked him. Edward looked at me and pursed his lips. "Nah, too easy. Just a weak, plain, human." He said.

I jerked forward in bed. I was under a heavy haze of sleep. I just lay back down and went back to sleep. All I knew was that Caroline was no good and should not be trusted.

Edward POV

I swiftly climbed through Bella bedroom window. Her lamp on her nightstand was on, and I could hear music playing from the headphone over ears. The music was to loud and would probably hurt human ears. I walked quietly over to her bedside. I turned the radio off and carefully slipped the earphones off. I turned off the lamp and covered her with her quilt. She turned over and sighed. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. I didn't deserve to be close to her tonight.

I was stupid. A stupid fool. What was I thinking? I told Bella I would spend the afternoon with her, but when Caroline asked me to go with her and it was like….

Bella turned over restlessly and mumbled my name. This was normal, but she said it like she was going to cry. "Edward…" she said clearer. "Please don't…. don't go, Edward." She said. I watched her, trying to catch her dream. "No!" She said louder and more urgent. She shot up out of her bed. I was just about to go to her but as fast as she shot up she laid back down, and went back to sleep. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge closer to her. I stroked her cheek and began to hum her lullaby quietly, hoping to ease her sleep. I stayed until the sun, or what you could see of the sun behind the clouds, rose. She began to wake up slowly and I left. I tried to bring myself to go back and apologize but she probably didn't want to talk to me anyway.

* * *

Songs that helped write this chapter- All I Wanted by Paramore- Looking Up by Paramore- Blurry by Puddle of Mudd-Creep by Radiohead- I don't Think I love You by Hoobastank

Review Review Review!!!

\/

\/


	5. What's your problem?

This one was also fun to write.

Disclaimer-

Jasper-(trying to pull Kaylee of his leg)-Someone get this psycho off me!

Kaylee- Do i own you?

Jasper- No! SM does!

Kaylee-(holds on tighter) THE PSYCHO STAYS!!!

* * *

BPOV

Worst weekend of my life. I hardly hot any sleep because I kept having the same dream. The worst part; I didn't see Edward at all. But I know he was there. Every time I woke up from that dream, I heard Edward rocking in my rocking chair. I heard him humming in my sleep too. I was always to tired to talk to him, and just went back to sleep.

I woke up Monday morning, late and rolled out of bed. Literally. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt; an outfit Alice Cullen would spit at. I put my hair in a messy bun and went down stairs. Charlie had already left. I skipped breakfast and ran through the sprinkling rain out to my truck.

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Edward, Caroline, and Alice were standing across the lot. I sat in my truck for a minuet, put my books into my bag when my truck door suddenly opened. I turned around and saw Edward standing there. I bit my lip, feeling tears form in my eyes. But before I could even apologize I was in arms. "I'm so sorry.," he whispered over and over again. I pulled back from his chest so I could see his face. I smiled and pressed his lips to mine. But, as always, he pulled back to soon. "Lets just not talk about it." I said and he smiled.

He led me over to his car where Alice and Caroline were. Caroline glared at me. "Oh. It looks like Edward took little Bella back." she sneered.

"Caroline stop." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Its not my fault that Edward choose a weak little human can't take the tiniest argument." she snorted.

I could tell Edward and Alice were just about to defend me but I was going to take care of this my self. "What's your deal, Caroline? You think I'm just this weak human, but I'm a lot stronger than you think. Look at me. I'm dating a vampire. All I do is hang out with vampires. Last spring, I went to meet a vampire that wanted to kill me. Last fall, when the Cullens left, I became friends with a werewolf. And guess what I wasn't scared." Okay, so that last part wasn't entirely true. I'd had my share of fear this year. I looked back at Edward, hoping for him to be proud of me, but he was staring at Caroline like he was in a trance. I looked a Caroline, she looked me evilly.

"Okay. So you're tough. But do you honestly think, for even a micro second, that you could protect yourself if I decided to kill you right here." she growled. I took a small step back. Caroline put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Of course not." she said and shoved me into Edward's Volvo hard. I hit the back of my head on the car, and it hurt. I kneaded the back my head and looked up at Edward, but he was still staring at Caroline. I realized now, that Alice was doing the same thing. Why weren't either of then helping me?

Edward snapped out of it suddenly. He bent down and helped me up. "Bella are  
you okay? What happened?" he asked, inspecting me. I jerked away from him." I'm fine. What's with you? She just basically attacked me, and you just stood there." I said.

"Bella..." he said, "I..."

"Maybe he's getting tired of constantly saving the little human?" Caroline sneered.

"Screw you, Caroline!" I yelled, furious. What she did next happened so fast I had to do a double take just to make sure it really happened. She slapped me really hard! I'd defiantly have a bruise. Edward just watched her do it too, and that hurt more.

The bell rang and Edward took my hand in his and tried to lead me into the school. I jerked away from him. I didn't say anything; I ran as fast I could to my truck. Edward called after me once then Caroline called his name and Edward followed Caroline and Alice.

I drove fast. Pushing my trucks speed limit. I wasn't sure where I was going then an idea occurred to me. La Push. They wouldn't follow me there. I thought about maybe stopping by Jacob's, but I went to First Beach instead. I had argued enough today without Jacob's arguments.

I parked and got out. I walked along the beach for about an hour but ended up sitting in a rock, staring out into the ocean. The rain started to come down harder, but I didn't care, it would hide my tears.

Was Edward tired of protecting me? I was just a weak, meek, human. I shivered in the cold. Caroline doesn't get cold. She's stronger than me. What if Edward does leave me for her? It would make sense. My cheek throbbed thinking of that.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob. "What are you doing out here? A storm is coming." he said. I didn't say anything. "Your not going cliff diving again, are you?"

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" I said. "Seriously, why are you out here." he said rudely. I got up. "Fine then. I'll leave." I began walking to my truck. Jacob grabbed my arms and spun me around to face him.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked. I bit my lip, and said nothing. "Did Edward hurt-" he began.

"What? No!" I cut him off. I looked down at my soaked feet. "Edward would never..." I trailed off. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the rain pelted down harder. We walked to my truck and sat inside. I quickly turned the heat on. "Tell me what happened.," he said.

I bit my lip again, hesitating if I should tell him or not. Jake was my best friend. We may be fighting but that doesn't mean weren't friends. "Jake..."  
"You can tell me, Bells," he said.

I went on to tell him about Caroline and what she had done, Edward's strange behavior, and pretty much everything. The pack had already known that there was a new scent in the area, they just weren't sure what to do with it.

"What are you going to do?" be asked when I was done.

"Wait for her to leave. She has to eventually." I said.

"Bella, if she EVER hurts you again, please come get me. If Edward keeps, acting like the way he does, then he's not much help." he said.

"Jake, please, don't think for a second that Edward wouldn't-" he cut me off. "I don't doubt Edward, I've seen the two of you together. I'm just saying, I'm going to be here if you need me."

"I'll always need you, Jake." I said.

He gave me a hug and climbed out of my truck. "Sam needs me. "He said "I'll see you later, Bells." and he disappeared.

I looked at the clock. Crap. I had only killed three hours. What am I going to do now? I sure as hell wasn't going back to school. I began driving out of La Push, trying to come up with something to do. I drove slowly out of La Push, trying to waste time. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be home till after school got. I just didn't have anything to do. I eventually got home, only killing another forty-five minuets. It was still raining hard. I stood in the rain, re-drenching myself from drying in my truck. I stood outside for maybe 5 minuets, my face pointed toward the sky. I went inside after that.

I trudged inside, dipping wet, soaking the carpet, the fake linoleum in the kitchen. Someone sat at the kitchen table, their face hidden behind my copy of _Wuthering Heights. _"I never really liked this book. I had to read when I was human and I just didn't understand then. I do now though." A voice said from behind the book. They lowered the book to the table revealing their face.

"Bella, I think we should talk." Caroline said. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Crap.

* * *

cliffhanger!

songs- drive by incubus-ugly side by blue october-brick by boring by paramore-hang you from the heavans by horhound- she hates me by puddle of mudd

Review Review Review! You to Kaylee!

\/

\/


	6. run for your life if you can little girl

All Questions are answered in this chapter...well not all of them...but you get the picture

The following disclaimer is an inside joke.\/

Disclaimer-

Jasper-(hiding from kaylee) why doesnt that phsyco understand that SM owns me?

Kaylee-(jumps out of nowhere) SURPRISE!!!!!!!!

Me-.....at least she said surprise...

* * *

BPOV

Caroline got up from the table and walked over to me. She got really close and took my hand in hers; like she was offering friendship. "It really _is_ a shame. You really are a waste. I mean you gunna die eventually, while Edward will stay young. I wonder if he'll get a new little human pet." She said. Suddenly her hand squeezed my hard and I pulled it away from her quickly. I inspected it quickly. "Don't worry; it's not broken. I don't want to leave any visible damage." She smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth. A voice in my head screamed at me to run, but I stood where I was.

"I remember you told me that you met James in ballet studio freely. I decided to mix it up and meet you." She said. I shivered, and I wasn't sure it was from being cold or from fear. "Ah, James. I never did meet him. I wish I did he sounded so vicious from what Victoria told me. And what I saw in her head."

"What did you do to Edward?" I asked using what voice I could find.

"Eh…oh, nothing. Just told him I wanted to go home. He started to protest…but I convinced him otherwise." She smiled.

"What…what did you do?" I asked.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" she walked over to the kitchen counter and hopped up on them. "Wow, you are stupid. I'm controlling him! Duh!"

"What?"

"Ugh. I hate explaining everything. Like Alice sees the future, I read minds, control minds, and block my mind from other mind readers." She said. I let it sink in for a moment. It all made since now, Edward and Alice's behavior.

"But, Alice, didn't she see…." I stuttered.

"I'm controlling her visions. I'm also blocking certain thoughts from Edward." She said simply. She hopped down from the counter, and walked over to me. She poked at the bruise on my cheek that she had caused. I winced at her touch. "It's all coming together in your little human brain. Isn't it?" she said. "There are some things I should probably explain. Well, I am from southern California. Victoria recruited me on her war against you and the Cullens. When she found out about my powers she sent me to keep an eye on you, knowing I could be undercover easy. She told me not to kill you, but…" she trailed off. I stopped breathing, and she burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding. I'm not going to kill you…if I don't have to." She grinned. "I cant read your mind, or control you obviously. But I did learn something; your mind is open, and un-alert when you're sleeping. I can't read or control you, but I force things into your mind. Like… dreams."

"You…" I didn't finish.

"Yep! All me." She said. Suddenly she hit me hard in the stomach, making me double over in pain coughing. When I finally collected myself and could breathe again, I looked up at her. She snapped her head up, cocking it to one side, listening. "Oh, looks like Eddie is just a few miles away. He coming to apologize and gravel for your forgiveness. Don't even think about telling him who I am. If you do _all _of the Cullens will be dead." She paused. "Don't think I can do it? Go ahead, find out." Then she disappeared.

I stood in the kitchen, frozen in shock. I felt no anger toward Edward like I had this morning. It wasn't his fault. I heard the doorknob jiggle, and I began to walk out of the kitchen, knowing it was Edward. I barley made it two inches before I slipped and landed on the wet linoleum. I started to feel the cold again and began to shiver. Edward was in the kitchen in an instant.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked helping up into a sitting position. "God, your freezing." He rubbed the side of my arms, trying to create warmth. I threw my arms around his waist and hid my face in his chest. "Bella, this isn't going to help. Your soaked and cold." He said trying to push me back gently, but I clung to him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled me back end looked into my eyes. "Isabella. You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm _sorry," he said sternly. "I don't even-"

I hugged him suddenly, and said, "Forget it." He pulled away and helped me stand. "Let's get you warmed up." He said.

I took a hot shower and dried my hair while he waited down stairs. I examined myself when I was done. The bruise on my cheek was dark and purple, I had a large bruise forming on my abdomen from Caroline's hit, and I bump on my head from being shoved into Edward's Volvo. I put on some fresh clothes and went down stairs. I stuffed my wet clothes into the washer and went to join Edward on the couch, and watched TV. He wrapped an old afghan around me, and I leaded into his side.

"That bruise looks bad." He said looking at my cheek. I was quiet for a moment.

"What did I miss at school today?" I asked, changing the subject. "Just review. With finals in a few weeks and all." He said. It was quiet for a moment, while we both stared at the music video playing on the TV.

"You went to La Push." He said.

"Yes"

"Did you see Jacob?" he asked.

"I hadn't planned on it, but he just kind of showed up."

"Oh."

"I told him about Caroline and he said that the pack were already chasing down a new scent and it all made sense now that he knew." I said.

"Ah. Bella," he hesitated, "I don't want you to go back there."

"What? Why?" I asked pulling away and looking up at his face.

"Bella, werewolves are dangerous."

"Jake is completely safe!" I argued.

"I just want you to be safe." He said. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. "We'll talk about this later." He said.

Charlie walked in and grumbled a hello to Edward and me. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make dinner. In the middle of cooking I began coughing, and it hurt my stomach muscles. "You getting sick, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Geez, I hope not." I said. I finished making dinner and served Charlie and myself. I didn't really eat just kind of picked at it and I kept coughing. After dinner Edward left. A little while after that I went to bed.

Edward was already waiting for me. I happily settled into his arms and tried not to fall asleep. Which was easy because I kept coughing. "_Are_ you getting sick?" Edward asked. He put his cold hand to my head. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm probably just a little congested from being out in the cold." I said. He tucked the blankets around me. "Then you should get some sleep." He said. "You'll probably feel better in the morning." I went into another coughing fit and had to wrap my arms around my abdomen it hurt so bad. Edward was anxious. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I assured him. I rested my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Caroline made another appearance in my dreams again. It was different, not the one where Edward leaves me. I was in a dark a place and I couldn't see her, only hear her. "Remember what I said Bella." She said.

"Caroline?" I said.

"Ah, ah. Watch what you say. Edward is listening." She said.

My eyes snapped open to the darkness and I threw myself into another coughing fit. Edward rubbed my back and waited for me to stop. When I finally did, he asked me what I had dreamt about. I lied and told him I didn't remember.

I had to keep Edward away from Caroline. I knew that I had to. I **was** going to keep him safe.

* * *

Playlist- Run For Your Life by The Beatles- Yesterday by The Beatles- Fireflies by OwlCity- Careful by Paramore- The Kids Arent Alright by The Offspring- You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift- Playing God by Paramore- Burning Down The House by The Used- Stay With Me by Mitch Hansen Band

Review, Review, Review. You too Kaylee.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	7. A White Demon Love Song

The things i do for fanfiction.

I am so tired, but I stayed up for you guys to finish this chapter and post it so enjoy! This is kind of weird and different but interesting.

Disclaimer-

Me- New Moon comes out in 32 days! Hooray! Do you want to come with me?

Edward- You dont own me. SM does.

Me- grrrr!

Caroline- Take me! You own me!

Me- ......awwwwwww i dont wanna!

* * *

BPOV

Turns out, I am sick. Not terribly, I was able to go to school the next day, against Edward's protest and he kept insisting that I stay in bed. I felt fine. I kept coughing, I felt a little lightheaded, and my torso was sore from Caroline, other than that, I was fine.

"If you start to feel worse, just tell me and I'll take you to see Carlisle." He said pulling out of my driveway. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I said for the millionth time this morning. "It's just a cough. No need to make a national issue out of." I slipped my hand into his cold one, happy that are fighting was over. I let the back of my mind freak out about Caroline for now.

He pulled into the school parking lot, and shielded me from the rain and we ran to  
our first class.

I saw Caroline waiting for us in class. She grinned at us and looked at Edward. I quickly directed Edward's attention away from her to me by asking him about homework. I couldn't exactly keep him and Caroline from chatting in their heads, but it didn't stop me from trying. The rest of the day went on like this, me constantly trying to keep Edward's attention on anything but Caroline.

After school was over, Edward and I walked out to his car. I began coughing again by the time we reached Alice and Caroline.

"Aw, little humans sick." Caroline said ruffling my hair playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline, you owe Bella an apology." Edward said. Caroline's eyes darted up to Edward, and I panicked quietly and took his hand. I tugged on him to follow me.

"Can you give me a ride to work?" I asked him.

"Of course."

Edward drove me to Newton's store. He parked and looked at me.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, "You seem a little on edge today. And, you've barely let me go for two seconds today. Not that I'm complaining."

It was true. There was hardly a moment all day that my hand wasn't in his or my arm around his waist.

"No. I just hate fighting with you." I said quickly.

He got out and was at the passenger side in a few seconds opening my door. I got and wrapped my arms around his waist. He brought his lips down on mine. He knotted his hands into my hair, and pressed me to him. He pulled away, to soon, leaving me gasping for breath.

He waited till I was in the store before driving away. I freaked out internally while I watched him speed down the street. I was sure that he was going home, where Caroline was. I feared what could happen to my future family.

I walked over to my counter and put on my ugly orange work vest. Mike sat across from me, at his counter, in the same ugly vest. He smiled at me. I faked a smile back.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"O...Kay." I said cautiously.

"Well, I asked Caroline out today," he looked down, "I was wondering if you and Edward wanted to maybe double date?"

"Mike," I said, "Your my friend so I'm going to give you fair warning. Caroline is bad news. She's awful. You have no idea how manipulative she is."

"Bella," he started, "She told me what happened. She's worried that you don't like her because Edward has been paying attention to her. You're jealous."

"I am not-" I began, but stopped as Mrs. Newton, Mike's mother, walked over with a mop and bucket.

"Mike. Mop." she said sternly. Mike walked over angrily, and began to mop. Mrs. Newton looked at me. "Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." I replied.

The rest of my shift was uneventful. I counted the minuets till Edward would be back to pick me up and I could be sure that he was okay. When my shift was finally over, and Edward walked in right on the dot, relief hit me like a truck. But, Caroline followed in behind him.

He greeted Mike and avoided the water, which Mike had worked his way over to the entrance. He walked over to me while Caroline went to flirt with Mike.

"Your irritated." Edward stated.

"Naw, really?" I said, heavy on the sarcasm, "Why is she here?"

"She felt bad about yesterday, and came with me to apologize." he said. Translation: She 'told' him to let her come.

Caroline waves at Mike, and walked over to us. "Ready to go?" Edward asked.

I began to walk out, Edward and Caroline just a few steps ahead of me. I said goodbye to Mike and Mrs. Newton, not paying attention. I slipped in the mop puddles and fell backwards in front of the automatic doors. The doors slid open, and a cold breeze blew, ruffling my shirt, reveling some of my bruise.

Edward picked me up and took me outside and set me down in front of his car.

"What's under your shirt?" he asked sternly, but his golden eyes filled with worry.

"What?" I said, trying to make it sound like I was laughing at his accusation.

"I know my mind isn't playing tricks on me or anything. I'm pretty sure I saw a bruise on your stomach." he said. Caroline stared at me; probably wondering what I was going to say.

"Fine." I said. I pushed up my shirt just a tiny bit to only show part of the bruise. "I ran into my dresser this morning. I mean, do you expect anymore from me?" I blushed.

"Bella. You have to watch where your going. Your gunna get seriously hurt one day." he said.

"Okay." I said. Caroline looked surprised at my lie. But of coarse, he wouldn't have bought it as easily without her. I sighed at realization that I just worked successfully with some one who's trying to kill me.

The rest of my night was normal. After Caroline apologized, Edward took me home. Charlie noticed my cheek, asked about it. I told him that I slipped at work and that wasn't a lie, technically. Though, I think he'd be more proud if he new that I had gotten into a fight...well, kinda. I went to bed a little late. I really didn't feel tired. But, I happily snuggled into Edward's arms, anyway.

"Is that bruise okay?" he asked.

I coughed a few times and replied with "Its fine. Just a bruise."

"That cough doesn't seem to be any better either. Maybe I should take you to Carlisle" he said. I kissed his lips for a few seconds. "I am fine. " I said pronocing ever word. "If I have to tell you that again I might snap."

"So, Caroline and Mike?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I know! But is it safe? For him to be close to her I mean." I said.

"I think so. Her control is amazing." he sounded proud.

"Mike wants us to go on a double date." I said.

"That could be fun," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "By the way, Mike was thinking about a conversation you two were having earlier. You said something about Caroline being awful and manipulative." Crap.

Edward was distracted by a coughing fit I was thrown into. When it was done I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest.

"Get some sleep. We will talk about it later." he kissed the top of my head. I laid in his arms for about an hour before I finally nodded off.

* * *

To tired for a playlist! This time i wantYOU to tell me what songs go good with this chapter.

Also, shout out to reader Duck Life, shes always reviewing and also made a video on youtube for my fanfiction. I'll put a link in the next chapter!

REVIEW REVIEW REview!!!! You to Kaylee, or the weird indian man from the museum will get you. (dont ask)


	8. You're Weak

**Read this or you WILL NOT understand some of the rest of the story; I forgot to mention in chapter 6, i think, that Caroline has to be close to someone, physically, to use her powers on them.**

**I started writing this chapter Wednesday night. In the middle of writing something terrible happened. The most awful, horrible, scary thing. Writers Block! Okay, it may not seem that scary, but if your an author, and you've had it, you know how awful it is. And I've been super busy. So enjoy, and if you dont review, you could possibly bring back the writers block.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

The next day passed uneventfully. It wasn't till that night that things got interesting

I was cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. I was about to go answer it but I heard Charlie get out of the recliner.

"I'll get it Bells," he said, and I went back to the pork chops.

I listened as Charlie opened the door, and then greet our visitor.

"Hello?" Charlie said.

"Hi, is Bella here?" said a voice that sent chills up my spine. "I'm Caroline…the Cullens' foster daughter."

"I heard the Cullens took another kid. Come in. She's in the kitchen." Charlie said, and then closed the door. I heard Charlie and Caroline's footsteps as the approached the kitchen.

"Bella, Caroline's here to see you." Charlie said. Caroline smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"Hey Bella." She said.

"Caroline," I said then looked down at the food.

"I'll let you two chat." Charlie said and walked back into the living room.

There was an eerie silence in the kitchen, as Caroline and I stood in there alone. She just stared at me while I cooked dinner.

"You're smart, you know," she said, "Distracting Edward and lying to him. I was impressed with the lie, though he wouldn't have bought it with out my help. He was going to argue with you, but…. Well, you know the rest." She paused. "Oh if you could only hear the things that man thinks. Mostly about you. It get kind of annoying after awhile. Bella, Bella, Bella, that's almost the only thing he thinks about…I could always change that, make him think more about, oh I don't know, me."

"No!" I cried out a little to loud. Caroline threw her head back and laughed loudly. She looked at me and mouthed _laugh_. I faked laughed; putting on a show for Charlie.

"Don't worry, that wouldn't be much fun." She walked over to me. "This is more fun." She slapped my abdomen lightly but it hurt like being punched again. I doubled over in pain. "So fragile." She patted my hair. I bit my lip.

"What do you want?" I asked, but it sounded more like I was begging.

She half smiled. "Nothing really. Just following orders. But I will break away from Victoria, soon."

"What?" I asked

.

"I guess I should get going." She said loudly for Charlie's sake, "Walk me out." She whispered.

I walked her to the front door, and opened it for her. She hugged me, a little to hard. "Just wait for Saturday." She whispered in my ear. "Bye!" she called loudly and walked out the door.

I walked back to the kitchen robotically. I finished dinner and made Charlie a plate, and ran upstairs, skipping dinner. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and the slowly slid down the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, pressing my forehead to my knees.

_Just wait for Saturday. _Caroline's voice echoed in my head. Saturday. What's so special about Saturday? Would she kill me then? Or the Cullens? I just got them back! She won't take them from me. But, what can I do? I'm just human. Maybe the least I can do is give the Cullens fair warning. I could tell Edward, and then maybe they could get far away from here before what ever happens Saturday. I had to get Edward completely alone. Caroline was outside my house at night, she had to be if she was in my dreams, so at night wasn't a good time. I had to find the right time.

Edward drove me to school the next day. I was still worked up from the dream I had- or was given- last night. It was so simple, but so terrifying. I could just hear Caroline's voice saying _Just wait for Saturday. Just wait for Saturday. Just wait for Saturday, _over and over again. And no matter how loud I yelled or how many times I told her to get out, she wouldn't leave me alone. I woke up a few times coughing. Edward said that I was getting worse, but I was going to tough it out.

Mike and Caroline holding hands greeted us in the school parking lot. Edward opened my door and I scanned the lot for Alice.

"Where's Alice?" I whispered.

"Hunting with Jasper. She'll be back Saturday." He whispered. Saturday. What's happening Saturday? Ugh!

Mike, Caroline, Edward and I talked for a few minuets- well they did, I mostly kept quiet- until the bell rung, and we all went to class.

After school, Caroline did something unexpected.

"Come on," she said walking over to Edward's Volvo, "I'm driving you home."

"What?"

"Okay tiny human brain. I am driving you to work." She pronounced every word like she was talking to a child.

"What? No. Where's Edward?"

"Running home. I 'asked' him if I could borrow his car so we could have some girl talk."

"Yeah, like I'm going to get in the car with a vampire that has threatened to kill me multiple times." I said. She grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "Just get in the car," she growled.

I did as I was told and sat in the car. She walked around to the other side and climbed in. She pulled out of the parking lot smoothly.

"Your probably dieing to know what is happening Saturday." She said finally. I nodded once.

"Well, it's a secret. But, I'll give you a hint, it involves you, your boyfriend and the rest of the Cullens." She smiled,

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

Don't worry," she put her hand on my shoulder, and I jerked away. "Don't touch me." I said.

"Or you'll do what? You have no power over me." She said.

"Are you after me, or the Cullens?"

"You mostly. The Cullens are just something in the way. If they'll lucky, I'll kill you, and leave your body for them to find," she said, and I stiffened. "The thing is, my orders were to simply watch you. Find out when you were unprotected and all that jazz. Victoria wants to kill you herself, but she doesn't realize how much stronger I am than her."

"Your weak." I said.

She brought the car to a screeching stop, making me go forward against my seatbelt. "I am not weak!" she screamed. I had hit a nerve.

"No, you are. You hide behind controlling others and Victoria. If it came down to it, and you didn't have your power over everyone, you'd lose. If I was a vampire, I'd kick your butt." I said smugly.

She started to drive again. She didn't drive me home, but to the Newton's store. The store was dark because it was closed. She pulled up into the parking lot, and got out. She motion for me to get out but I stayed where I was. She stuck her head back into the car. "Get out now, or I call Victoria to attack Edward." She growled. I did as I was told and stood in front of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing how weak I'm not. Also, to show you what would happen if you tell the Cullens about me." She said. "That's right. I can tell your slipping, about to tell Edward." She looked out to her left, toward the rainy woods.

Suddenly I saw two dark figures emerge from the woods. They appeared by Caroline almost instantly. They looked at me with bright red eyes. There was a man and a young woman. The man had straight blonde hair that hung over his eyes. He was wearing jeans that were way to tight and a bright purple t-shirt. He looked a bit gay. The girl had short jet-black hair and had Mexican features. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie. They both took a step toward me.

"Now guys, not till I say." Caroline said, looking amused. She was going to kill me. She wasn't going to wait till Saturday. I stopped breathing and stared into Caroline's coal black eyes. "So, Bella, who's weak?"

I said nothing. Caroline nodded at the lackeys and they both disappeared. I took one step back, scared where they would show up, then turned around and began to run toward the street. Something cold and hard hit my side, and made me fall over, The girl, who had slammed into me, picked me up the threw me back toward the store, and the gay looking boy caught me. He set me on the ground then kneed me hard in the stomach the again in the chest, and I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground, and began to cough, then became dizzy when I realized that I had just coughed up some blood.

The girl appeared beside the boy and grinned at me evilly. I tried to crawl away, but gay boy tapped my side with his foot and I fell face down into a small rain puddle. Every part of me hurt, and my vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges. I picked up my head and looked up to see Caroline towering over me. She was going to finish me I could feel it. I let my thoughts be consumed of nothing but Edward.

"Ed-Edward." I groaned out his name quietly. Caroline snapped her head up, then disappeared, but gay boy and the girl stayed.

"Bella!" I heard his velvet voice scream out my name. I felt myself slipping away from. Everything was slowly fading to black. I said Edward's name one more time.

Then everything was black.

* * *

Songs- Calling You- Blue October- Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park- She Hates Me by Puddle Of Mudd- Buddy Holley by Weezer- Far Away by Nickelback- Shooting The Moon by Ok Go- Papercut by Linkin Park

REVIEW! Kaylee you know the drill!


	9. Mugged

**Hellos from Forks! I'm not really in Forks, but it's been raining so much where I am, it could pass as Forks. lol**

**So I'm thinking, strickly thinking about getting a beta.I have decent grammar but my spelling sucks and theres little things that everyone keeps pointing out. Also, there might be somethings about the books that i get wrong. So if your interested, or know of a beta, keep a look out for information. I still _thinking_ about it.**

**Disclaimer-**

**(Kaylee jumps Jasper)**

**(Alice shows up)**

**Jasper-(yells) YOU DON'T OWN ME! SM DOES!**

**Kaylee- I still love you though!!**

**Alice-Get off him!**

**Jasper- Alice! Get a log!!!!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I walked into my house where my family was. I was going to wait until  
Bella got home, the I would go and see her. Caroline asked me if she  
could barrow my Volvo to drive Bella home because she wanted to  
apologize again and get to know her more. I should have said goodbye to  
Bella before I left the school, but she might have tried to come with  
me.

My family seemed at ease. Carlisle and Esme weren't home, off hunting  
in western Canada. Emmett was watching a baseball game and he seemed  
irritated. _The game's no fun if Alice tells me the score before it's  
over. Stupid future seeing pixie._ Emmett thought. I could hear the  
edge of Rosalie's shallow thoughts from upstairs. Alice was sitting on  
the couch next to Jasper.

"Why are you two home?" I asked them.

"When we got there," she said, "We had forgotten it was hunting season  
for humans. So we just picked off some deer and bears on the run home."

"Ah." I said and went to sit next to Emmett on the couch.

"What's the score?" I asked.

"7 to 4. Only the first inning." he said.

Suddenly Alice gasped and put her hands on the tops of her head. I  
tuned into her mind. She saw things passing through her mind to  
quickly, even for vampire eyes, and fuzzy images of Bella and the  
Newton's store. It didn't look good.

"Now Edward!" Alice shrieked. I was already out the door, running to  
the Newton's store. The closer I got, the stronger Bella's scent was.  
Also mixed with two unknown scents. I listened for their thoughts and  
got a mix of images.

I was the head of the male vampire. He watched as Bella turned from  
him and tried to escape by running. The female ran and slammed into  
Bella's side and she fell over. Then the female pick up Bella and  
threw her toward the male. The male caught her then set her on the  
ground. He kneed her hard in abdomen then again in the chest. Bella  
screamed out in pain and I pushed myself faster. Bella fell to the  
ground and began to cough.

The vampires were almost overcome with bloodlust when the realized  
that Bella had just coughed up some blood. I arrived just as they were  
about to attack her again, and Bella was trying to crawl away. I  
jumped on the male in an effort to get him away from Bella. I kept  
part of my mind on the female but she fled into the woods.

The fight between us was over quickly. He was a newborn and was  
stronger but had no fighting experience. I tore him to pieces and  
that's when Emmett and Jasper showed up. The male's body strew across  
the lot, and Bella had passed out a couple of feet away from me.

"Take the body somewhere else and burn it. Then call Carlisle and  
tell him what happened. I'm pretty sure their working for their  
working with Victoria." I told them as they began to pick up the body  
pieces.

I walked over to Bella. She was laying on her side drenched in water.  
I kneeled next to her and lifted her into my arms slowly, being  
careful of her injuries. I took off toward Forks Hospital, wishing  
that Carlisle were here to check her.

I arrived at the hospital 5 minuets later, entered through the ER. I  
told a nurse that Bella needed help and she ordered some other nurses  
to bring a stretcher. I laid her down and they began to wheel her into  
a room to work on her. When I tried to follow her, the nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait out here and answer some questions."  
She said. I sighed, frustrated, and followed her over to the desk.

"Now, What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, she was mugged." I lied.

"You found her?"

"Yes."

"Are you two related?"

"Were dating."

"Her Name?"

"Bella Swan. Her doctor is Dr. Gerandy."

"Okay. Take a seat in the waiting room and we'll let you know how she  
is in a few minuets."

"Thank you." I said and went to sit in one of the hard plastic chair.

About half an hour later, Dr. Gerandy came out with a clip board and  
stopped in front of me. I stood up.

"How is she?" I asked quickly.

"She's fine," he assured me, "her injuries aren't too serious. Some  
cracked ribs and a large bruise on her stomach. It's amazing that she  
doesn't have any internal bleeding." I let out a breath that I had  
been holding in for the last hour. "We gave her some drugs for the  
pain and she's been in and out of it for a while."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes. She has actuality has been asking for you, but she probably  
not very coherent." he said. "Does her father know?"

"I was just about to call him." I said. He nodded and walked away.

I walked into Bella's hospital room. She was lying still in the bed,  
her hair damp and matted against the pillow. Her chest was rising and  
falling with her breaths. She was murmuring softly in her sleep. I went  
to sit at her side. She murmured my name and her eyelids fluttered  
open.

"Bella." I said softly.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Sleepy. And my...my head. It feels big," she said, slurring her words a bit.

I laughed softly and stroked her hair. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," she said closing her eyes for a few seconds then opening them again. "I figured you'd fight those two vamps and Caroline."

"Caroline wasn't there." I said confused.

"Yeah. I figured she'd run off. Like I said; weak." she said closing her eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't you see, Edward. She's behind it all." she opened her eyes a little bit. "You don't even se what's right under your nose because of her."

What didn't I see? Bella obviously not coherent like the doctor said. "Bella, we can talk about this later. You need rest." I said and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. "I'm gunna go call Charlie."

"Wait." she said, "What's the story?"

"You got mugged. You don't know who they were." I said.

"Mugged... I can do that," she slurred.

"Sleep, love." I told her. She nodded once, already slipping into slumber. "I love you." I whispered.

"Mmhhhmm." she moaned, trying to reply. I kissed her on the forehead again and her breathing deepened. I walked out of the hospital room to go find a pay phone, but found Alice, Jasper, and Emmett waiting for me.

"I called Charlie. I figured he'd rather hear from me than you." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said, "You two take care of it?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. They nodded.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You didn't have a vision?"

"No. I haven't had a vision for a few days, come to think of it." She said.

"Has that ever happened?" I asked and Alice shook her head. "Bella's too out of it to talk right now. She kept saying something about Caroline. Where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. She hasn't come home. Did she come to school?" Alice said.

"Yeah. She drove Bella home…" I trailed off at remembering this.

"Stay here with Bella and we'll go find Caroline." Alice said. Then the three of them filed out of the hospital.

* * *

cliffy...erm kinda.

songs- 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October- CrushCrushCrush by Paramore- I'm losing you by Marvelous 3

Please Review! I only got like 4 last chapter. Please make that better!


	10. TattleTale

Im kinda hyped up on night quil and my head feels like its floating 3 feet above my head, so the ending of this chapter might be a little off.

Im counting this as my one write a day. My creative writing teacher is trying to help me with my writing block because if you asked me to write something write now it'd take awaaaay to long, so she's having me write everyday. So, this chapter might not be up to its fullness.

I also woke up at 3 am yesterday sick so i got that going for me.

**Disclaimer**

**Me- guys, im to sick and tired to think of a funny disclaimer. so...blah, blah, blah i own you...**

**Edward and jasper- No u dont!**

**me-(fell asleep)ZZZzzzZZZZzZzZzZzZZzzzzzZZzZZzZZ**

**Kaylee- JASPER**

**Jasper-(runs away) AHHHHHH!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was dreaming.

I didn't know where I was but it was bright and sunny. My  
body felt numb, and my head felt disconnected. I looked around, to  
figure out what was going on but it was too bright to see anything. I  
began to walk forward, despite the fact I couldn't feel my legs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I heard Caroline's voice say.  
"Tattle-tale. You told Edward. Bad girl." she sounded like she was  
scolding a small child, but her voice was hard and cold.

My eyes snapped opened to the darkness of the hospital  
room, disoriented. I sat up too quickly then gasped out loud at the  
pain in my abdomen. I turned to look at the tiny hospital alarm clock.  
It read 2:45 a.m. I was alone in the room. I was hooked up to an IV  
that was attached to an empty IV bag.

I peeled the tape off my hand, and winced when it pulled  
the needle out. I put my feet on the floor, and stood up shakily. My  
legs felt like wet noodles. I began to walk toward the door and I  
realized that I was dressed in a white cotton cami, and purple and  
whit plaid flannel pj bottoms. Alice, I guessed.

I walked down the hallway of the hospital, not really sure  
where I was going or what I was doing. I clung to the railing of the  
hospital wall to keep myself from falling. I looked down the  
hallway and saw a shadow of something down the hall. I walked forward  
and that's when I saw that it was Caroline standing there. I stood  
frozen in fear.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway from behind me. I  
looked behind me and saw a nurse coming toward me. I turn to look at  
Caroline, but she was gone. I walked as fast as I could, ignoring the  
pain in my abdomen, back my room. I was sure that I had seen Caroline.  
Maybe I saw because of all the drugs they have me on. Or maybe I was  
crazy. I sighed feeling tired. I closed my and rested against the  
still hospital pillows. I gave into sleep easily.

I felt myself wake up, but I didn't open my eyes. I  
listened for the sounds around me. I heard a TV playing sports center,  
someone sighing, and footsteps going up and down hallways. I open my  
eyes and see Edward sitting on the couch against the wall to the right  
of me watching TV.

"Hi." I said quietly when he looked over at me.

"How are you?" he asked getting up and coming to sit on the  
end of the bed.

"Better." I said, moving my hand to intertwine with his. He  
leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "That's good." he said. "The  
nurse said that she caught you outside of your room at 2 am," he said  
disapprovingly. "and you pulled your IV out." I looked down while  
Edward scolded me. It was silent for a few moments.

"What were talking about when you said that Caroline was  
behind it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, you woke up, and you kept saying something  
about Caroline." he said. I didn't remember this.

"I don't remember." I said. "But there is something you  
should know. Caroline is working for Victoria. She was sent here to  
watch over me. She's controlling you and the rest of your family. She  
has mind powers, or something.

"She sent the vampires after me. She put me in the  
hospital. She's behind everything. Please, Edward, you have to believe  
me." I looked in his golden brown eyes for his reaction to this. They  
were blank and expressionless. He was either trying to hide what he  
was thinking or he didn't believe me.

Then I was in his arms. He had lifted me from the bed and  
set me in his lap, holding me tightly. I hid my face in his shoulder  
and locked my hands around his neck. We stayed like that for a few  
moments, until I pulled back to look at his face. I locked my lips  
with his cold ones. The kiss was normal, Edward was as careful as  
always. I pressed myself closer to him and locked my hands in his  
hair. He also moved his hands to my hair, securing my face to his. My  
heart rate was going crazy and I was glad that I hadn't been hooked up  
to heart monitor. I felt Edward stiffen, and I knew what was coming  
next. So I tried to salvage what I could of the kiss by throw myself  
into it more.

He was to strong for me, and broke my grasp easily. "I  
think you've been hurt enough this week." he said shifting me out of  
his lap. I looked down, trying to hide my pout. But he saw it. He used  
his thumb and index finger to take my chin and move my head to face  
him. He lightly presses his lips to mine. I heard someone clear their  
throat from behind Edward.

We pulled away from each other quickly to see Dr. Gerandy  
standing in the doorway. "How are feeling, Bella?" he asked.

"Much better."

"Glad to hear it." he said and walked over to stand by the  
bed. He placed a hand on my stomach and poked his fingers lightly.  
Edwards eyes never left my face. "Well, it looks like you can go home  
in a few hours." He checked a few more things then left. Edward helped  
maneuver around the room, gathering my things while I told everything I  
could about Caroline.

"Something's happening Saturday. I don't know what. And  
since Alice isn't getting visions..." I trailed off.

"We haven't seen Caroline since I left you with her. That  
was stupid of me and I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. We were walking to his car  
now. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen Saturday."

Edward grabbed my hand. "What ever it is, I promise,  
everything will be okay."

His words sounded so real and believable. I want everything to be okay, but if Caroline was involved, I'm not sure if that I could believe it.

* * *

songs- i belong to you by muse- i need you by the beatles- anything but ordinary by avril lagine......and anything else u want.

review or i'll get you sick!!! except you kaylee, you already got _me_ sick.


	11. A quiet mind

Sadly, there is only one more chapter of Caroline after this one. But do not fret, if you really enjoyed this story than review, and say that you would like a sequel. I have a great idea for a sequel that i have kept top secert even from Kaylee. I will write one but only if you want me to. So voice your opinion while you can and demand Caroline II.

Disclaimer-

Me- Kaylee, I had a dream that Edward staked Stefan from Vampire Diaries.

Kaylee- (makes weird noise) Thats wrong on so many levels.

Me- I know. If owned them that wouldnt happen.

Kaylee- too bad u don't.

Me- *sighs* i know.

Kaylee-Well, i'll see you later, Imma go jump Jasper.

Me-K! Text me later!

* * *

(Early Friday Afternoon)  
Bella's POV

Edward drove me home from the hospital. We'd called Charlie to tell  
him I was coming home and he'd said that he was going to cut out a few  
hours early and come home. Edward walked me inside and made me sit on  
the couch and said I need to rest. He sat with me at first, letting me  
lean into him while he flipped through the TV channels.

After a few minuets, his phone rang. He sighed heavily and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, and then paused as he listened to the other line.  
"Really? Alright, I'll be right over." He hit the end button and  
snapped the phone shut.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Caroline's back, they want me over there." he said.

"Well, I'm coming with you." I said, attempting to stand up, but the  
wincing at the pain in my stomach. Edward lightly pushed me down  
against the couch.

"No." He said firmly. "Not only are you hurt but Caroline's after your  
life. Stay here and rest." he lowered his head to mine. I threw my  
arms around him and hugged his neck.

"Be careful, please." I sounded like I was begging. He kissed the edge  
of my jaw. He pulled back to look at me. "Everything is going to be  
fine. I promise." he said and kissed my lips.

"I can't help but feel that... This is my fault. I'm putting everyone  
at risk because she's after me." I said looking down at my hands  
resting in my lap.

"Bella, don't say that." he stroked my cheek. "If anyone is to blame  
it's me, and-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He kissed me  
back for a brief instant, then stood up.

"I'll be back later." he kissed the top of my head.

"'Kay" I mumbled.

I watched as he turned and walked out the door, then listened to his  
car zoom down the street. I stared at the TV but didn't see it. After  
a while I got up and tried to do a few things around the house but  
gave up quickly because it was to much stress on my body.

I was a nervous wreck I had no idea what was going on over there. Was  
there a fight? Did Caroline have backup? What if the Cullens didn't win?

In the middle of my mind rant, the phone rang. I checked the caller ID  
and recognized Edward's cell number, and picked up quickly. I heard  
nothing on the other line. Some one breathing quietly and some  
shuffling around.

"Bella." I heard Caroline's voice. I hung up the phone immediately and  
ran to my truck. It hurt a bit to drive, but if I didn't move my torso  
everything was good.

I pulled into the Cullen's drive way and painfully ran to the front  
door. I let myself in and walked into the living room and saw Alice,  
Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie all standing there doing nothing. They were  
all staring off into different directions, the expressions blank and  
distant. I walked to Alice and called her name softly.

"Alice." She didn't respond. "Alice." I said louder and touching her  
shoulder. "Alice!" I tried to shake her, but she didn't move. Then I  
heard a soft giggle from the kitchen. I walked  
into the kitchen and saw Edward and Caroline standing there. Edward's  
face was like the others. Caroline turned to look at me.

"I'm glad you came Bella." She said. "I would have come to you, but  
there was a certain mutt running circles around your house to make sure  
that you were safe. That was to risky."

I walked over to Edward and stared at his face. I put my hands on his  
chest. "Edward?" I called his name softly.

"Its pointless. He's way far gone." Caroline said. I ignored her and  
tried to move him by grabbing his jacket and attempting to shake him.

"Seriously, it's pointless." Caroline said.

I continued to ignore her and try to get Edward's attention. I took  
his face in my hands and used all my muscles to make him look at my  
face. "Edward!" I said loudly. "Please." I begged.

Something yanked me back by the hood of my jacket and sent me crashing to the floor backward. Hard. Pain shot through my torso, it hurt worse than before and I cried out loudly. Everything happened very fast.

Edward snapped out of it and swiftly picked me off the floor. Carlisle and Esme had appeared from the back door and went to stand behind Edward. Edward quickly passed me into Esme's arms. Emmett and Jasper appeared and went with Edward to tackle Caroline, but she escaped by throwing her self out a glass window with a shattering crash. Edward stood in front of the window growling, probably deciding if he should go after her or not.

"Put me down, Esme." I whispered. She seemed indecisive at first but then softly set me down. I looked around the room. Edward standing in front of the window, Emmett and Jasper stood by Rosalie and Alice. Esme and Carlisle were behind me.

Approached Edward slowly. I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered his name. He relaxed instantly at my touch. He turned to look at me, his gold eyes liquid and soft. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I said. He took my hand.

He had Carlisle look at me despite my protest. I was fine; well I hadn't broken anything else. Carlisle put new tape on me, and I liked the way he did it better than the nurses at the hospital had. He made it tight enough to where I couldn't move too much to hurt, but I could still breathe. Edward carried me upstairs to his room and made me relax on his black leather couch. He wouldn't let me go home because Caroline could easily get me there.

"Is she even gunna come back?" I asked, resting my head against his chest as he turned on his stereo with a remote. I recognized the song almost immediately; it was A Quiet Mind by Blue October.

"I don't think so." He said calmly. I looked up at his face, knowing even if his face was expressionless or happy; his eyes would give away what he was really feeling. He was lying, I could tell. But instead of calling him out on it, I just rested my head on his chest. He didn't have to know I was worried. I felt tired and closed my eyes, letting the gentle music of Blue October lull me to sleep and sang along in my head.

_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor,_

_I got fourteen angels, and were sleeping alone,_

_In the back of a cave where the rest of us go,_

_To feel normal._

_I call baby up, leave me alone,_

_I'm in pain, but I wont let you bend-ate my woe,_

_I am now at a stage where cant seem to handle my own._

I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Review for a sequel.

Songs-Real World- All American Rejects- Tomarrow by Avril Lavinge- Girl by The beatles- Innocence by Avril Lavinge- Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale- Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin - Sattleite Heart by Anya MArina

Review. You too Kaylee.


	12. Waknig up to a nighmare

Only 6 review on my last chapter! I know u guys can do better than that!

This is the last chapter to this story. and it makes me very sad. But, I am writing a sequel. Im going to take a little break and work on the first two of three chapters of the second installment. I think i will post the first two late next saturday night on the 21. Day after new moon! EEEE! If not then, itll be somewhere between th 23-25 of november.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke to what seemed early morning. What you could see of the sun was hidden behind clouds and trees, low on the horizon. I was in Edward's room; spread out on his couch, and a thick quilt covering my body. I sat up, stretched then winced at the pain it caused. I stood up and realized that I could move with out as much pain, just certain movements hurt me.

I walked out of Edward's room and down stairs into the empty bottom half of the house. I checked the dining room, living room, kitchen and no one was there. I even went back upstairs and checked Carlisle's office and a few other rooms, but I still couldn't find anyone. I checked the garage, and the driveway. I checked freaking everywhere. I honestly couldn't believe that they would leave me here by myself.

I open the back door and stood on the edge of the forest. The wind blew cold and made me shivered. It wasn't raining, but I had a feeling that I would be later. I breathed in the fresh scent of the woods, I felt lonely. This reminded me of a time when I lived back in Phoenix. When I was nine I'd fallen asleep in my room while playing with my toys, and woke up to find my mother gone. I ran around the house crying and scared. Then my mother walked in five-minuets later saying that she'd just gone two doors down to help the neighbors with something. Thinking back on it, it was silly to act that away, especially since I spent so many times alone for years after that.

I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly by a loud crashing sound coming from a deeper part of the woods. Then there was some yelling and more crashing. I heard a loud cackle that gave me goose bumps. Caroline's laugh.

I didn't think, just acted. I began to run into the forest. I followed the sound of the crashing and yelling. I didn't have to run for long until I came across a small clearing I had no idea existed. I emerged from the forest and saw the Cullens, Caroline and seven other vampires there. Each of the Cullens were facing off toward one of the vampires. Caroline stood behind her vampires, wearing a short red dress and black heels. Everyone's head snapped up to look at me.

Edward's eyes got wide with worry and fear once he had realized what was going on. "Damn it!" he roared, then hit a lackey, knocking him on his back. Suddenly everything stopped. The lackeys stopped in their tracks.

Caroline was laughing hysterically. "This is way better than I thought it would be." Her eyes met mine. Her irises were a deep, dark pool of red. "I never imagined that you would be stupid enough to actually come!" she laughed again. She took a step forward.

"Bella, get behind me. Now." Edward growled. I did as I was told, knowing he was probably furious with me. Caroline's eyes never left me.

"Not much to say." Caroline said, "Might as well get on with it." She jerked her head up and the lackeys snapped out of it. They stalked toward the Cullens, and all the Cullens sunk down into a crouch.

Then all the Cullens straightened up, turned and looked at me. Every single one, looking ready to kill, even Edward's eyes bore into mine. They all took a step toward me. I stopped breathing, terrified. I know I should run, but my legs wont listen. I look over at Caroline, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It must be taking a lot for her to control all of them. Edward took another step toward me.

"Edward, you're not going to do this. You could never hurt me and you know it." I said.

"Bella, you have no idea how good your blood smells to him." Caroline said.

"Edward, please." I begged. His eyes seemed to flicker, and he blinked. I looked up at Caroline, and an idea popped into my head.

"Your weak." I said quietly, knowing Caroline could hear me.

Suddenly Caroline was right beside me, then she grabbed me by the neck and pressed me to a tree. "I thought we already had this conversation."

"You're weak." I said, my voice ruff from the pressure she was putting on it. "You have lackeys fighting for you. You're controlling my family, and my boyfriend to get to me. You're so weak you can even kill me yourself." That was a bad idea. She crushed my windpipe and couldn't breathe.

"Can't kill you huh?" She said with an evil grin. Suddenly she was pulled off of me, and I fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering for air.

Edward had Caroline in a headlock, and Emmett was charging for her. A lackey ran and slammed into Edward, knocking him to ground, and freeing Caroline. She got up made a charge for me by jumping through the air but she was hit from the side and knocked to the ground. She got up and glared at me.

She disappeared into the forest.

The rest of the fight ended quickly. I tried to keep my eyes closed at Edward and the rest of the Cullens ripped the newborns apart. Soon the sun, hidden behind clouds rose higher. I sat by the fire that the Cullens had started to kill the newborns my arms wrapped my legs. Edward helped finish off the vamps and would occasionally look at me, but said nothing. When he was done he came to sit beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you angry with me?" I shook my head. "Then please, say something. I've told you how frustrating it is, yet you continue to torture me."

"I thought you would be mad at me."

"I was. When you showed up I didn't know what to think, I just wanted you safe. I was more upset with myself for not knowing you would have shown up. You never cease to surprise me Bella Swan." He wrapped his arm around me.

"I wasn't thinking. I just ran. I was scared."

"It was stupid of me to leave you alone." He said.

"I lived." I reminded him.

"Yes. You did." He kissed the top of my head.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"What?"

"When she had you, you know, controlling you." I said.

"Like I was sleeping. I didn't know what was going on, then all of a sudden I was back, and I saw her strangling you. Like waking up to a nightmare." His arms tightened.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I needed to distract her." I said.

"I heard that part. 'Your family'?" he asked, a smile on his lips. I looked down and blushed.

"You know, we could make that legal. All you have to is say yes." He said. I groaned. He was bringing up the stupid marriage thing again. I could not handle that right now. My head would explode.

"We are so not having that conversation right now." I said.

"We will, though. Eventually." He said, and then kissed my temple. I groaned again.

"You know, I could have helped out today." I said.

"We are so not having _that_ conversation right now." He said imitating me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward pressed his lips to mine. My heart race, blood boiled beneath my skin. Suddenly he deepened the kiss and knotted his hand in my hair, and I did the same. I opened my lips slightly and let my tongue trace his lip. Someone cleared their throat.

We looked up to seem Emmett towering over us, a goofy grin on his face. "If you guys are done making out, we should leave." He said. I looked down and blushed a deep red.

Alice quickly extinguished the fire, and then gave me a tight hug. Edward lifted me onto his back and all 8 of us race back to the Cullen's house. My family.

* * *

To be continued...

Okay, so tomarro or friday night i'm going to post a chater that will have the following:

Ask me a question. Anything. About the story, about me, about music, about homework. I'll answer it, i swear. scouts honor.

Thank you's. If you review, your name will be on this list.

Future plans for facfictions.

so, stayed tuned, ask questions, and review to have a shout out.

music- Decoy by Paramore- Halleujah by Paramore- Dreams by The Cranberries- You Make me Smile by Blue October- Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles- Overweight by Blue October- One Way Conversation by Taking Back Sunday- Take Me Away by Plain White T's- Creep by Radiohead- Running Away by Midnight Hour- Reason by Hoobastank- Clocks by VersaEmerge- Don't Speak by No doubt- Addicted by Simple Plan- Clumsy Card House by Blue October.

Thank You Evryone for putting up with my annoying authors notes, countless songs, and writers block. You guys kept me going. Writing this story and haviing u review has been absoulty amazing and such a confindence bulider! THANK YOU!

REVIEW!!!!! You to Kaylee!!!!!!!


	13. Thank You and Caroline Part 2 Preveiw

Hey guys! Here's my thank you's and so on and so forth. You honestly dont have to read. I just feel I owe you guys for sticking with throughout the whole story!!

These are the peoples who review so kindly-

Kaylee- you are an amazing almost vampire! Thank for helping me with my writers block, being patient and helping me research the effects and causes of internal bleeding. Btw, you _still _wouldnt know good music if it bit you in the butt! lol

Duck Life- Always reviewing and getting me more readers through the power of youtube!

Crystal the optimist- your reviews and hate for Caroline made me laugh so hard all the time.

A-24.7-wolf lover

beckymac666

Audurna-Brisngr

aFrIcaNlOVEcHILD

carriekakes

JasperxAlice4ever

kierra1107

plr

Iniysa

BoatsandHoes121

itsirk

Lovinlife3792

CullenLover13

HarryPotterandTwilightgirl257

Nicole Miller

Tears are unspoken words

luvlypenguinz

Blueberry232

shoniedasheep

Thank you all of you!!!!

And Because your all just soooo amazing, im going to realize the summary for Caroline two. I havent thought on a name yet, I was thinking either _I'm Back _or_ She's Back_ or _Remember. _i dont know what to call it yet. What do u think? Got any ideas?

Summary- Edward and Bella have been married for a few months. She is still human and didnt get pregnant and they are now going to collage due to their agreement. Edward goes hunting and runs into Caroline, then disappears for three days. What happens when he does return?

THANK YOUS!


End file.
